Darumus Kaine
History Childhood Darumus Kaine comes from Carpenden, specifically the neighborhood of Carpenden Hill, spending a good portion of his time brawling and scrapping in the poorer neighborhoods. His parents soon moved out to a smaller village after he got into trouble one too many times; finding work in a village established around an Iron mine. Kaine found himself sent in the mines many a time in his youth, either to help make ends meet or as a way to keep him out of trouble. as a result, he grew strong and hardy, if a little resentful of being forced into a life of labor. He began to save his pay with the intention of setting off on his own, but fate had other plans. The Cave-in Around the time Kaine turned twenty, he had enough money put aside to commission a suit of armor. Around this same time; a traveling alchemist sold a few kegs of black powder to the mining company, promising that it would help clear new caverns in an instant. Kaine was working in a far shaft when they set off the kegs. The cavern Kaine was working in collapsed. By the time he was dug out; he had begun to asphyxiate; his brain beginning to die. As a result his demeanor had changed, as well as losing the majority of feeling in his limbs, and developing stuttering and a quiet speaking voice. Lacking the funds to see himself healed, he adapted to his new affliction, and eventually turned it to his advantage; acting as a bulwark for fellow adventurers. Life as a Bodyguard Kaine soon found himself using his stature, the occasionally menacing air he carried himself with, and his talent in combat to serve as a personal guard to nobles and merchants. Fighting with what some might see as reckless abandon; Kaine is able to shrug off blows and put himself in harm's way to protect those in his charge. Of all his clients, he has only lost two; both due to poisoning. His last client before coming to Nibiru was a gnome tinkerer; who he worked for over the course of a full year. Kaine appreciated the luxury he was afforded from his wealthy client, and grew to appreciate his excentricities; including his insistence on "Fixing him." His efforts ended in failure, however, though Kaine didn't mind. Soon his benefactor's health faded, and eventually they passed away; leaving him unemployed once more, leading to his move to Abrogail. Characteristics Appearance Kaine stands at 6'6", with a bulky build. He has jet black hair, a scruffy beard, and slate gray eyes. he has deep-set eyes, and hardened features, but usually has a kind expression. His arms and legs (On the rare occasions he is seen outside of his armor) are covered in scars and minor burns, and he's missing his ring finger and pinky on his left hand, as well as a few toes. Personality * Kaine is a warm and kindhearted person, simply motivated by the safety of those around him. * His speaking voice is quiet and matched with a stutter, however, He's a very outgoing person. * Kaine doesn't have many hobbies, as he's not used to having free time, though he does have an affinity for sports; specifically combat sports; provided the fights aren't to the death. * Kaine has permanent brain damage; resulting in Neuropathy, His stutter, some significant memory loss from before his accident, and a few mental quirks; the predominant being a lack of self-preservation and a lack of interest in romantic or carnal relationships of any kind. Relationships * Immie: A strong-willed an honorable woman attempting to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. While the position she offers is not my usual work, it is honorable, and I look forward to speaking with her further. * Jules: A friendly fellow who approached me about serving as a bodyguard to his family. I know not why: such an amicable fellow could hardly have an enemy in the world, nor how he could afford such an unnecessary expense. However, I do wish to speak with him again. Aspirations * If this job working with Miss Iezzi works out, then I may be set for life. Monetary concerns aside; 'tis a noble goal, and one I'll gladly devote to furthering * I've met many a friendly sort thus far. I'd wager if I stay, I'll end up with a wealth of friends. * I've never felt held back by my affliction. To the contrary; it has served as a boon in my charge of protecting those around me. Though... perhaps I could regain some of my faculties. Category:Characters